warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
If Tigerclaw Hadn't Killed Redtail
TIP: If you haven't read 'Into The Wild' which you almost certainly have, considering that you're reading this, you should probably read that first! Chapter One Ravenpaw's mind spun as he heard Tigerclaw yowl, "Run, Ravenpaw!" He looked at the large warrior with surprise in his eyes. "But I want to fight!" As Ravenpaw spoke, his mentor threw off a RiverClan cat, the fur on his spine straight up. "It's too dangerous! You can't stay any longer! Now go!" Ravenpaw still looked confused. "Ravenpaw, your mentor's right!" Redtail had clung to the back of one of the attackers, and was clawing off fur. Ravenpaw quickly dipped his head, and then dashed away from the battle. Even though bushes scrapped his fur and brambles tore his skin, he kept running. But then, a thought entered his mind. What if they actually need me? Since Ravenpaw had been a kit, he had always been jumpy. Or, as Ravenpaw liked to say it, he was careful. Now's my chance to prove to everybody that I can be brave too! He slowed to a stop and turned around, being more careful of where he tread. When he had reached the battle scene, the battle cries had faded. Ravenpaw poked his head through some bushes and watched as a standoff unfolded. Redtail and Tigerclaw had backed the RiverClan deputy, Oakheart, up against a rocky slope and were snarling at him quite menacingly. "It's over," Redtail meowed, blood dripping from his mouth. He turned and spat it out, and then continued, "All of your puny Warriors have fled. You shall never take this place fro-" He never finished; the ground began to rumble, and the three Warriors looked up the slope. Ravenpaw followed their gaze, and saw what they were staring at. Large boulders were crashing down, and while Tigerclaw and Redtail managed to leap out of the way, Oakheart was struck, and disappeared under a wave of rock an dust. Ravenpaw just stared while Redtail backed away slowly. "What's Bluestar going to think of this?" He asked Tigerclaw nervously. He only snorted. "What do you mean? We didn't cause Oakheart's death. We didn't know that there would be a rockfall." "Well, yes, but it's still our fault that he's dead." 'Whatever. Let's just get back to Camp and tell Bluestar what's happened. But if I were you, I would be more afraid of what Crookedstar is going to think of this." "True, true. Where's Ravenpaw?" Ravenpaw stepped out of the bushes and meowed, "Here." "Ravenpaw!" Tigerclaw gave his apprentice a stern look. "You need to get back to Camp, now!" Ravenpaw was puzzled at this, but he then noticed his shoulder was stinging, and the world began to spin as he heard Tigerclaw meow something to Redtail, and his vision plunged into blackness as the two Warriors lifted his up and carried him away from the battleground. Chapter Two Ravenpaw blinked his weary eyes open slowly. A burning pain in his shoulder began to grow steadily stronger until it was nearly unbearable. His vision was blurry and black at the edges, but he could still see Spottedleaf padding towards him. "You okay?" She murmured. "Yeah, I think." "Get some rest. You got a pretty bad wound on your shoulder. Tigerclaw and Redtail told us what happened, by the way." "How'd the Clan react?" Ravenpaw saw Spottedleaf pause for a moment, and then continued, "Not very well, as you might expect. Mind you, every loss to RiverClan is something that all of our Warriors hate." "And you don't?" "Well, I'm a Medicine Cat. These inter-Clan quarrels don't have any place in me." "Okay," meowed Ravenpaw, trying to send a clear signal that he didn't want to talk anymore. His shoulder stung badly, and he was in a lot of pain. Come to think of it, my entire body hurts! As Ravenpaw felt Spottedleaf put more herbs on his shoulder and other wounds, he drifted into a deep, black sleep. | ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ ☀ | Ravenpaw woke to the sound of an unfamiliar cat meowing, "Graypaw! come on, Tigerclaw and Lionheart are waiting for us!" Ravenpaw opened his eyes slowly, letting them take their time adjusting to the bright morning sunlight. As he peered out of the Medicine Cat Den, he saw a cat about the age of Graypaw sitting in the sun, his pelt so orange that, for a moment, Ravenpaw thought that he was on fire. "Coming, Firepaw!" came the drowsy reply of Graypaw. Ravenpaw's eyes widened. Firepaw? Who's that? I've never seen him before in my life! As Graypaw emerged from the Apprentice's Den, he greeted the stranger with a friendly meow. "Crazy night last night, huh?" "You could say that again!" 'Firepaw' purred, and Graypaw continued, "Does your neck still hurt? It looked like Longtail pulled on your collar really hard." "I'm okay, but yeah, it still hurts a bit. Actually, it feels kind of weird not to have my housefolk- I mean, Twoleg collar on. Also, I apparently am having some trouble getting used to the way you call things!" He's a Kittypet!" ''Ravenpaw realized, and at that moment, he vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to remove him from the Clans. Chapter Three A couple of days later, Spottedleaf gave Ravenpaw the 'A-Okay' for training. That morning, even though he was eager to return to training with the other apprentice duties, he relented the fact that one of them was a ''Kittypet! Nevertheless, he padded out of the Medicine Cat's den, and then sat down in the clearing to wash his fur. The rhythmic strokes of his tongue almost made Ravenpaw forget the slight pain that he still had in his shoulder.__FORCETOC__ Category:History Changes